Le jeu du loup-garou
by Ayanashi
Summary: 15 inconnus se retrouvent piéger. Le but ? Jouer au jeu du loup-garou. Tout est réel. Trahison,amitié,coup de théâtre... Ils veulent s'en sortir par tous les moyens ? Qui sortira vivant de ce jeu macabre ? En pause
1. Chapter 1

_**Me revoilà avec une fanfiction qui sera assez courte. Je m'inspire du manga Hunt qui est un jeu du loup-garou. Nos participants survivront-ils ?**_

Chapitre 1

P.O.V Ace

Ma tête me fait atrocement mal. Je finis par ouvrir les yeux. Je ne connais pas cet endroit… Il ne me dit absolument rien…

Je dois sortir d'ici et vite.

Je suis dans un lit inconnu. La pièce ne possède qu'une chaise et une télévision. Les fenêtres sont beaucoup trop petites pour qu'un humain puisse passer.

Je sors du lit un peu trop rapidement et ma tête se met à tourner violemment. Je mets mes mains contre mon visage. Ce sentiment se stoppe rapidement.

Une note est collée sur la télé. Elle me demande de mettre une cassette vidéo dans l'appareil et d'écouter attentivement.

Je suis les ordres à la lettre.

La télé n'affiche que des grésillement. Une voix modifiée se fit entendre dans la pièce.

_**-Vous êtes enfin réveillé ! Vous m'en voyez comblé ! Sortez et allez dans le salon. Les autres vous attendent pour recevoir les instructions. On va bien s'amuser.**_

Je sors de la chambre et je chercha frénétiquement le salon que je trouva assez vite. D'autres personnes étaient là mais je ne les connaissais pas du tout. Ils me regardèrent, méfiants, et m'invitèrent à m'asseoir. Ils se présentèrent.

**-Je suis Luffy et je suis lycéen. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on est là.**

On ne peut remarquer que ses cheveux bruns et la cicatrice présente sous un de ses yeux.

**-Moi c'est Nami. **

C'était une jolie rousse aux formes généreuses.

**-Zoro.**

Il a les cheveux naturellement verts ?

**-Je suis Sanji.**

C'est un blond avec les sourcils en vrilles.

**-Je m'appelle Law.**

Il a un air de psychopathe.

**-Je suis Vivi.**

Des cheveux bleus ?

**-Hancock.**

Elle est très jolie.

**-Je suis le génial Ussop.**

Il a un sacré nez.

**-Kaya.**

Elle a l'air sympa à vivre.

**-Je suis Satch.**

Il a une coupe de cheveux en bananes.

**-Tashigi.**

La seule qui a des lunettes.

**-Kidd.**

Il a l'air vachement bourrin.

**-Pfff… Je suis Pudding.**

Elle a pas l'air ravie d'être là.

**-Je...Je… suis… Shiraoshi…**

Elle a pas l'air d'être à l'aise.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire plus que mon nom avant qu'une voix ne sortit de haut-parleurs.

_**-Bienvenues dans le jeu du loup-garou mes amis ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas peur des autres ou de la mort. Sous vos chaises, se trouvent des enveloppes avec vos cartes. Ce seront vos rôles durant la les informations sont dessus. Personne ne doit savoir votre identité sinon vous serez éliminés définitivement de la partie.**_

_**Formez les bonnes alliances. Les loup-garous doivent tuer les villageois et les villageois tuent les loup-garou. Chaque nuit, vous serez appeler, vous ferez votre rôle. Ne sortez des chambres que lorsque vous êtes demander**_

_**Petite précision : la sorcière ne peut pas redonner la vie sinon ce n'est pas drôle. Les amoureux auront la photo de l'autre pour connaître leurs identités. Chaque soir,vous procéderez à un vote et vous éliminerez le perdant. N'essayez pas de résister… Vous le regretterez…**_

_**La partie se finit avec soient les villageois soient les loup-garous comme vainqueur. Pas de vote ce soir.**_

_**Bonne chance !**_

Tous le monde a l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme. Kaya se mit à parler.

**-Ce sont presque les mêmes règles que le vrai jeu…**

**-Effectivement, allons nous coucher. Nous ne risquons rien pas vrai.**

Personne ne contredit Tashigi. Nous regardons nos cartes. Je suis le voleur ! Je vais devoir voler une carte cette nuit.

j'essaye de trouver le sommeil mais je ne peux pas. Cupidon se fait appeler, la voyante…

La voix m'appelle. Je sors de la chambre et écoute les règles.

**-Qui sera la victime de ton vol ?**

Je désigne la chambre de Nami.

En retournant dans ma chambre. Ma carte du voleur avait disparu et avait laissé place à celle de la voyante.

Je finis par m'endormir sans être serein.

Le lendemain, je me réveille en sueur. Je ne suis pas mort. En allant dans le salon, tout le monde est là. Sauf Vivi, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. On se précipité dans sa chambre et l'odeur du sang nous saute au cou.

Elle est là, allongée sur son lit, poignarder à plusieurs reprises. Elle a les yeux ouverts. Ils reflètent la peur.

**-Ce jeu est réel ! C'est affreux !**

**-Putin ! Comment on va faire ?!**

Les esprits fusent lorsqu'un bras m'attira à l'écart. Il s'agit de Law.

**-Ace, on devrait former une alliance. Nami, Sanji et Shiraoshi sont d'accord avec moi.**

**-Pourquoi me faire confiance ?**

**-Une intuition. Alors tu marches ?**

**-Je veux survivre.**

**-Nous aussi.**

**-C'est OK. Mais pas de sale coup.**

**-Promis.**

On a parlé avec les autres pour savoir contre qui voter. On a choisit Ussop. Ce premier tour est de toute façon très hasardeux.

Le vote arrive très vite. Nous sommes cinq à voter contre Ussop. Luffy, Zoro,Hancock,Tashigi et Pudding votent Satch. Satch vote contre moi. Kidd vote contre Luffy et Shiraoshi vote Tahigi.

Le vote de Kaya compte double. Je la soupçonne d'être le maire mais je ne suis pas sûr.

Cela ne change rien.

Cela se joue entre Satch et Ussop.

Kaya vote contre Satch.

**-Vous avez choisi… Procédez à l'élimination !**

Une trappe s'ouvrit dans un mur et une hache en sortit. On doit vraiment le tuer ?!

Sinon on risque de mourir ?!

Kidd n'hésite pas longtemps et prend la hache. Il s'approche de Satch qui le suppliait de ne rien faire mais rien n'y fait. Satch meurt, tué par un coup de hache en pleine machoîr.

La voix se mit à parler.

**-Vous avez décider de tuer… Cupidon !**

Merde, on a pas tuer le bon. Quelqu'un va mourir ce soir, tuer, par les loup-garous.

Kaya se mit à hurler.

**-Je ne veux pas mourir ! Pourquoi nous ?! On a absolument rien fait ! Je veux que ça s'arrête.**

On entend ses sanglots durant de longues minutes puis elle se calma.

Law me regarda avec confiance. Je le croit alors que c'est sûrement un des loup-garou.

Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Je veux survivre à ce jeu mortel.

A suivre

_**Et voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review. Merci beaucoup.**_

_**La prochaine fois, le jeu continue et les démons du passer vont resurgir.**_

_**Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt et prenez soin de vous.**_

_**Bisous enflammés.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

P.O.V Ace

On sort de la pièce en laissant le cadavre de la victime derrière nous. C'est horrible… On devra tuer quelqu'un à chaque vote.

Je devrais faire en sorte de me faire le plus d'alliés possible tout en essayant de démasquer les loups-garous.

Law sort en vitesse, je devrais le suivre… Je saurais peut-être son rôle.

Il s'est mit à l'écart avec… Kidd ?

Ils ont l'air vachement proche.

Je m'approche pour pouvoir écouter leur conversation.

**-C'était pas le bon.**

**-Non ? Tu crois Kidd ?**

**-Pas besoin d'être sarcastique…**

**-J'ai juste pas envie de plaisanter avec ça… J'ai pas envie de te voir mourir…**

**-Moi non plus… Et les autres ?**

**-Je voudrais juste éliminer Ussop. **

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Je sais pas… Une intuition…**

**-Si tu le dis. Je vous suis pour le prochain vote.**

Cela fait sourire Law qui s'approche du rouquin pour… L'embrasser ?! Whoah ! Moi qui pensais que personne ne se connaissaient… On a peut-être pas été choisis par hasard alors…

Je dois parler à Law.

Une chance que Kidd soit parti à l'instant. Je fonce vers le brun.

**-Je peux te parler Law ?**

**-Si tu veux Ace.**

**-Je voudrais juste connaître ton avis sur les autres participants.**

**-Je les connais pas encore très bien mais je trouve un duo un peu louche.**

**-Ah oui ?**

**-Ussop m'intriguait déjà mais je pense au regard de Tashigi.**

**-Son regard ?**

**-Oui, elle a lancé un regard noir à Kaya, comme si elle la menaçait si elle ne votait pas comme elle.**

**-C'est vrai qu'elle avait pas l'air sereine.**

**-Non pas du tout. Il faudrait convaincre deux personnes de se joindre à nous.**

**-Comme qui ?**

**-Je pensais à Kaya.**

**-Mais tu disais deux personnes…**

**-Le maire est deux personnes.**

**-Comment tu sais qui elle est ?**

**-Vous êtes de très mauvais observateurs. Juste essaye de la convaincre. Elle te fera confiance plus facilement à toi qu'à moi.**

**-OK, je vais le faire.**

Il partit l'air confiant. Bon, je dois parler à Kaya.

Je trouve la jeune blonde dans sa chambre.

**-Kaya ? Je peux entrer ?**

**-Oui,Ace, tu peux.**

**-Je voulais te proposer une chose.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-On est plusieurs à former une alliance et…**

**-Non !**

**-Hein ?**

**-Je refuse de vous suivre ! Vous êtes sûrement des loups-garous !**

**-Si tu restes seule, tu seras une cible facile.**

**-Certes, mais…**

**-Ton vote compte double donc…**

Elle écarquille les yeux. Elle sent en danger.

**-Si je connais ton rôle, les autres le savent sûrement aussi.**

**-Tu as peut-être raison.**

**-Alors ? Tu marches ?**

**-Je ne sais pas… Je vais y réfléchir…**

Je la laisse cogiter et part dans ma chambre en attendant que la voix m'appelle.

La voix appelle la voyante. J'ai volé la carte donc à moi de jouer.

**-_Quelle carte veux-tu voir ?_**

Je désigne la porte d'Ussop et la voix me dit de retourner dans ma chambre et de regarder la télé.

J'effectue les ordres.

La télé est allumée et le symbole des loups-garous tournent en boucle…

Law avait raison…

Je m'endors en songeant à mon vote de demain.

Le lendemain, je suis le premier debout et je vais dans le salon en attendant les autres. Le cadavre a disparu…

Tout le monde se lève sauf Kaya et Shiraoshi.

Merde !

On court jusqu'à la chambre de Kaya et on la découvrit, gisant par terre, visiblement battue à mort avec le visage tuméfié.

C'était sûr au fond… Pourquoi laisser une telle menace dans la nature ?

Shiraoshi est morte étranglée et son visage était bleu… La sorcière a utilisé sa potion !

_-**Nous avons deux victimes : le maire, tué par les loups-garous, était Kaya et la petite fille, tuée par la sorcière, était Shiraoshi.**_

Le vote est ce soir. On doit changer de stratégie.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps_

P.O.V Marco

Quelqu'un tambourine à ma porte depuis dix minutes. Je décide de sortir et de virer l'intrus.

Un homme se tient devant moi.

Je reconnais ses cheveux gris. Je l'ai pas vu depuis au moins dix ans.

**-Marco, je peux entrer ? C'est urgent.**

**-Oui, vas-y Smoker.**

**-Tu as vu les infos ?**

**-Non. Pourquoi ?**

**-On a retrouvé deux cadavres d'adolescent. Une jeune fille et un jeune homme aux profils complètement différents. **

**-Et ? Malheureusement, cela arrive de temps en temps.**

**-Ouais, mais ils ont pas tous une marque représentant un loup-garou sur l'épaule.**

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Non… C'est impossible…

**-Donc ça a recommencé ?**

**-J'en ai bien peur.**

**-On doit tous stopper.**

**-D'accord.**

**-Préviens Shanks et Mihawk… On va les aider.**

**-OK.**

Je connais ce jeu mortel. Enfin, on y a joué tout les quatre.

On a réussit à survivre en étant deux villageois, le voleur et la voyante.

On va empêcher ces malades de forcer ces gamins à se tuer entre eux.

Il le faut.

* * *

_Retour au jeu_

P.O.V Ace

On a pas eu le temps de changer de stratégie.

Le vote a été serré entre Law et Ussop.

5 votes contre Law, 5 autres contre Ussop.

Zoro doit les départager.

Il lève sa main et pointe du doigt Ussop.

Yes ! Un loup-garou en moins.

Cette fois, c'est à Nami de s'en charger. Elle arrive à le poignarder en plein coeur.

**-_Vous avez décidé de tuer… Un loup-garou !_**

Certains semblent soulager, d'autres sont surpris.

Le regard de Tashigi me transpercent.

Elle soupçonne quelque chose.

J'ai peur…

A suivre

**Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review. Merci beaucoup.**

**La prochaine fois, Ace essaye d'en apprendre plus sur ses alliés et le jeu change.**

**Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt et prenez soin de vous.**

**Bisous enflammés.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

P.O.V Marco

On était quatre autour de cette table. On ne se regardait pas. Après tout, nous avions promis de ne plus nous voir après _ça_.

J'avais tout fais pour ignorer leur existence et espérer pouvoir finir mes nuits tranquillement.

C'est Smoker qui a joué la fouine de services et qui avait continué enfin plutôt tenté de savoir ce qu'on était devenu.

Je finis par lever mes yeux vers Mihawk et Shanks. D'après les sources de Smoker, ces deux-là avaient fini ensemble. Je ne suis pas du tout étonné. Je savais que cela arriverait.

**-Tu peux parler Marco. Après tout, c'est toi qui nous a demandés de venir.**

Je plante mon regard dans celui de Shanks. Les yeux du rouquin étaient froids et rongés par la colère.

**-Pas la peine de t'énerver Shanks…**

**-Si Mihawk. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui. Cela ne sert à rien de courir dans son plan foireux.**

**-On ne peut pas laisser ces jeunes avec eux, sans défense.**

**-Parce que les autres nous ont cherchés quand on était à leur place ?**

Mihawk secoue la tête de façon négative puis il ne dit plus rien. Il a sûrement peur d'attiser la fureur de son compagnon. Smoker tente le tout pour le tout pour convaincre ce rouquin récalcitrant.

**-Alors, on va les aider, et leur montrer à tous que malgré ce qu'ils pensent, on est pas des êtres qui n'éprouvent plus de compassion. Que nous valons mieux.**

Un silence pesant s'installe. Tous les yeux sont tournés vers la tête rousse qui semble peser le pour et le contre. Il soupire puis nous lance son regard qui signifie « ok je veux bien tenter ».

On a convenu de se retrouver le lendemain avec les infos de la police que Smoker aura récupéré à son travail. Mes trois invités commencèrent à partir mais je vis Shanks entraîner Mihawk à l'écart.

Curiosité l'oblige, je m'approche un peu pour les écouter.

**-Je veux bien vous suivre Mihawk. Mais je refuse de prendre de risques inutiles.**

**-Je sais Shanks. Pour être honnête, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on puisse les sauver.**

Ils échangèrent un regard rempli de tristesse. Puis le rouquin se pencha sur les lèvres du brin pour échanger un chaste baiser avant de partir de l'immeuble.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps_

P.O.V Ace

Les autres commencent à partir comme si de rien n'était.

Une voix les interrompit.

_**-Le jeu avance trop vite… Ce n'est pas drôle… Donc on a rajouté quelques règles !**_

_**Donc, le soir nous, les maîtres du jeu, pouvons verrouiller la porte de chambre d'un des participants. Ce dernier ne pourra pas être tuer cette nuit-là. Si les loups se trompent, nous fermerons toutes les portes et ils ne tueraient personne pour cette nuit. Pour finir, chaque soir, l'un d'entre vous verra sa carte barrée d'une croix rouge. Cela signifie que vous ne pourrez pas utiliser votre capacité. Vous ne pourrez pas voter lors du vote qui a lieu juste après. Bon jeu !**_

Personne ne semblait réagir comme si c'était une habitude.

Nous retournons dans nos chambres et je vérifie ma carte : elle est barrée d'une croix rouge.

Super…

Je m'endors, pas très serein pour cette nuit là.

Le lendemain, je me réveille, engourdi, sûrement fatigué par le stress accumulé.

Bon bah, je dois rejoindre les autres. Ils sont presque tous là. Il manque juste Zoro et Kidd. Je lance un regard à Law qui blêmit en me voyant. Mais oui ! Il a une relation avec Kidd. C'est pas forcément le rouquin la victime non ?

Une voix rauque se fit entendre dans la pièce.

**-Désolé tout le monde, je me suis encore perdu.**

Il n'y a que un abruti aux cheveux verts pour se perdre encore dans une maison comme celle-ci.

Donc, Kidd doit être mort.

Tout le monde se regarde et tente de comprendre. Comment ce colosse a-t-il pu se faire tuer aussi facilement ? Connaissant son caractère explosif, il se serait un minimum défendu donc ce n'est pas très logique.

Les occupants de la pièce se précipitèrent vers la sortie et voir de leurs propres yeux l'étendu des dégâts sur la carcasse du roux.

Tout le monde sauf Law.

Il semblait ailleurs, comme si il ne réalisait pas ce qui se passait. Il planta son regard suppliant dans le mien.

**-C'est une blague j'espère… Hein ? Ace ? Dis-moi que c'est qu'une putain de blague.**

**-Je ne pense pas. **

**-Tu me mens c'est ça ?**

**-Hé ! Mon pote ! Cela ne sert à rien d'être dans le déni. Malheureusement, c'était bien Kidd la cible des loups.**

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il refuse de voir la vérité en face. Des larmes brouillent ses yeux avant de dévaler ses joues et de finir leur course sur le sol. Il se rattrapa contre un meuble avant de doucement glisser vers le sol. Il s'assoit par terre et se recroqueville contre le meuble.

Je m'approche de lui et pose ma main sur son épaule en essayant tant bien que mal d'être réconfortant.

Autant essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus même si ce n'est pas très élégant de ma part.

**-Je sais à quoi tu penses Ace.**

**-D'accord. Tu ne veux pas aller…**

**-Non, je ne veux pas aller voir. Ce sera pire après… Je veux faire mon deuil tranquillement.**

**-C'était stratégique de leur part finalement.**

**-De quoi tu parles ?**

**-En tuant Kidd, ils savaient que tu serais touché plus que les autres. Et un obstacle en moins.**

**-Mouais, tu as sûrement raison. Tu parles comme les autres Ace.**

**-Euh, ça veut dire quoi ça Law ?**

**-Les autres disaient et raisonnaient comme toi. Kidd et moi, on savait pertinemment ce qui nous attendait une fois encore.**

**-Attends, tu veux dire que…**

Law leva les yeux vers moi et me lança un regard triste. Puis, il sourit de façon terrifiante avant de me répondre.

**-Toi aussi, t'es pas trop bête. Eh oui Ace. C'est pas la première fois que je joue à ce jeu.**

_A suivre_

_**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis en review. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Désolée pour le retard mais avec les vacances, c'est un peu dur de poster régulièrement.**_

_**La prochaine fois, l'enquête des anciens et une proposition pour Ace.**_

_**Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt et prenez soin de vous.**_

_**Bisous enflammés.**_


	4. Excuses

_**Désolée de ma faiblesse.**_

_**Je mets donc cette histoire en pause car aucune de mes idées me plaisent. **_

_**Néanmoins, j'ai deux, trois idées pour une nouvelle fanfic mais pas sur un manga. Plutôt sur un roman d'un auteur assez connu.**_

_**Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt et prenez soin de vous.**_

_**Bisous enflammés.**_


End file.
